


Untitled Text Conversation

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [26]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous asked: What are texting conversations between Scully and Stella like?





	Untitled Text Conversation

Hi starlight

Hello lamb.

I have something for you  
(Image)

Dana.

Yes?

Don’t do that to me, I’m three thousand miles away.

Go put that with your stash of dick pics

Did you just type the word dick yourself?

Well I didn’t ask mulder to do it

Go away im working.

Leave early I’m at heathrow

Calling you.


End file.
